


not even the stars are safe in the sky

by onissm



Category: Daredevil (TV), Elektra (Comics)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Religious Imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onissm/pseuds/onissm
Summary: “why does tragedy exist?because you are full of rage.why are you full of rage?because you are full of grief.”anne carson, in the preface of Grief Lessons: Four Plays by Euripides.





	not even the stars are safe in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this might be a bit messy to understand (although i really hope it isn't). it isn’t linear and mixes netflix’s daredevil with traditional comic canon. basically: elektra was raised with her dad as in the comics and later on went to train with stick. stavros was elektra’s body guard and theo was a young mercenary hired to kill elektra and her father, but was sort of adopted by stavros. i swear it isn’t as complicated as this seems. honestly, it’s just very pretentious. anyway, i hope you like it & and i am open to criticism (but please be nice, i’m very soft).

“why does tragedy exist?

because you are full of rage.

why are you full of rage?

because you are full of grief.”

_anne carson, in the preface of Grief Lessons: Four Plays by Euripides._

 

_matthew_

i. first love never dies.

 

ii. your god

watches me while i drag my tongue across your throat.

i need It to see what true devotion looks like.

i need It to see what we are capable

of being, of becoming.

 

we pray each other’s name

into our skins

and our limbs.

 

(until the very point that the existence of gods

doesn’t bother us anymore.

we exist

and that’s enough)

 

(you smile while your god whispers all the penitence you must do to clean yourself of us. it is pointless, we all know that our love is more consistent than It’s power).

 

iii. _you dug my body from the grave because you could not believe i was dead._

 

iv. you drink my poison

and kiss copper.

trace my scars and pretend that i am lovable.

 

v. _martyr_

your red god plays with the word but does not speak

only in my head he lets it loose.

i died so you could live,

but do not trust your god.

it isn’t sacrifice if the meat is tainted.

 

(your god offers me no mercy,

but who else has been dead before?)

 

vi. on my knees

i

crawled

to die

on your

arms.

 

_filth teaches filth_

i. i was not born out of fear

or love.

if only you had cracked my ribs open

and peered inside.

everything is rotten.

 

ii. my father’s ghost wanders, leaving a trail of electricity.

a scorpion leaves his mouth

and comes to rest at my heart.

i wait for the sting

that does not come.

 

iii. remind of red

and everything that matters.

but he doesn’t understand:

blood is black;

hope is blue;

sadness is lilac;

i am red,

like fire and destruction and violence

and theo.

 

there was a monster,

who was also a boy,

but mostly a monster.

theo came for me and father,

hands clenching too close from my throat

his insides aching for violence.

my mother’s pistol was wielded by

stavros,

and he rested the cold barrel on theo’s forehead.

i begged for his life/

and so he lived.

 

so many years later

when i was no longer a girl

(but theo was still a boy)

i sat side by side with stavros,

my heart swelling with pain.

i said:

there theo is,

the son you never had.

i have this awful taste in my mouth,

it tells me we should have learned from this,

but we did not.

how many boys just like theo

have you killed?

 

stavros was a strong man,

stavros was reliable and dangerous

and painfully soft.

stavros saw me as the little girl i should have been

(if red didn’t exist),

 

you know he will die,

right?

_beat._

right?

_beat._

i mean, he is supposed to die.

he is a monster,

a hero will be send to end his redness.

 

stavros:

he is not you.

he is monster because he is powerful

without the interference of gods/

you are a monster

because you are powerful despite it.

 

iv. stick said

“you are tainted,

elektra”

so i put my savagery up for sale,

go back to bathing the streets with the blood of

unworthy men.

 

man calls

death itself,

so i answer

i always do.

look for an ocean of blood,

i am coming.

 

v. resurrection has a price.

the whole world knows i am not meant to be here.

 

half woman half death.

 

vi. lady lazarus,

i too eat men like air.

 

vii. im not

child / girlfriend / daughter / student / slave / victim / heartbreak

i am a

weapon.

i will always be someone’s

assassin.

 

viii. names have power

and my father left me a legacy

of rage.

what is a petty war compared

to the fire inside me?

 

ix. my name is elektra natchios

and not even the stars are safe in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, again. thanks for reading :)


End file.
